1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bedspreads and is particularly directed to bedspreads having a plurality of reversible and interchangeable panels which enable the user to provide a wide variety of different decorative effects with a single bedspread.
2. Prior Art
Bedspreads have long been used to protect sheets, blankets and the like from soiling by dust and by people sitting or lying on the bed, aside from normal sleeping usage. At the same time, bedspreads serve a decorative purpose and are frequently the centerpiece of bedroom decor. Unfortunately bedspreads are relatively expensive and, since their uses are subordinate to the primary purpose of a bed, most families have only a very limited number of bedspreads and, consequently, have little or no variety in the appearance of the bedspreads or of the bedroom decor.
In an attempt to solve this limitation, prior art bedspreads have been proposed which are reversible and have a first surface having one color or pattern and a reverse surface having a different color or pattern. This allows the user a choice of two colors or patterns, but cannot provide additional colors or patterns beyond these two. In addition, bed coverings have been proposed having insertable panels to enable the user to change the size of a blanket or bedspread, so that a given blanket could be made to fit a single, double or king-size beds. Other prior art bed coverings have had insertable panels which would allow the user to vary the warmth provided by a given blanket or quilt. However, these devices serve to vary the utility of the bed covering, but do little, if anything, to vary the aesthetic appeal of the bed covering. A search in the United States Patent Office has revealed the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,069,526 T. Delkel Jan. 24, 1978 4,839,934 R. R. Rojas Jun. 20, 1989 4,573,227 A. F. Prandino Mar. 4, 1986 3,508,285 E. R. T. Marquette Apr. 28, 1970 ______________________________________
Each of these references is subject to the limitations discussed above. Thus, none of the prior art bed coverings have been entirely satisfactory.